The present invention relates to synthetic molecular level devices, such as synthetic molecular springs, engines, and, machines and, more particularly, to a synthetic molecular spring device. The synthetic molecular spring device of the present invention, generally featuring a synthetic molecular assembly and an activating mechanism, exhibits multi-parametric controllable spring-type elastic reversible function, structure, and behavior, operable in a wide variety of different environments. Different types of the primary components, that is, the synthetic molecular assembly and the activating mechanism, of the synthetic molecular spring device, may be selected from a wide variety of corresponding groups and sub-groups, while preserving the controllable spring-type elastic reversible function, structure, and behavior.
Molecular structures featuring the capability of contracting or expanding, in a controllable fashion, under the action of an external triggering or activating mechanism are expected to become key components in the developing fields of nano-devices, material science, robotics, biomimetics, and molecular electronics. Particularly, molecular structures capable of exhibiting and/or causing directional motions, for example, linear and/or rotational directional motions, triggered or activated by appropriate triggering or activating signals are needed in order to construct molecular devices whose operation and function exhibit, or include, spring-like, engine-like, and/or, machine-like, behavior.
In recent years, an increasing number of works and attempts to design, develop, and, implement, such molecular devices have been presented. Several such teachings are: Bissell, R. A., Cordova, E., Kaifer, A. E., and, Stoddart, J. F., “A Chemically and Electrochemically Switchable Molecular Shuttle”, Nature 369, 133-137 (1994); Feringa, B. L., “In Control Of Molecular Motion”, Nature 408, 151-154 (2000); Jimenez, M. C., Dietrich-Buchecker, C., and Sauvage, J. P., “Towards Synthetic Molecular Muscles: Contraction and Stretching of a Linear Rotaxane Dimer”, Angewandte Chemie-International Edition in English 39, 3284-3287 (2000); Mahadevan, L. and Matsudaira, P., “Motility Powered by Supramolecular Springs and Ratchets”, Science 288, 95-99 (2000); Otero, T. F. and Sansinena, J. M., “Soft and Wet Conducting Polymers for Artificial Muscles”, Advanced Materials 10, 491-494 (1998); and, Tashiro, K., Konishi, K., and Aida, T., “Metal Bisporphyrinate Double-Decker Complexes as Redox-Responsive Rotating Modules, Studies on Ligand Rotation Activities of the Reduced and Oxidized Forms Using Chirality as a Probe”, Journal of the American Chemical Society 122, 7921-7926 (2000).
These teachings relate to such molecular structures in the form of rotaxane molecules, catenanes molecules, polypyrrole films, single-walled nanotube sheets, among others. Several teachings relating specifically to rotaxane molecules and/or catenanes molecules are: Leigh, D. A., Troisi, A., and, Zebetto, F., “A Quantum-Mechanical Description of Macrocyclic Ring Rotation in Benzylic Amide [2]Catenanes”, Chemistry European Journal 7, 1450-1454 (2001); Amendola, V., Fabbrizzi, L., Mangano, C., and, Pallavicini, P., “Molecular Machines Based on Metal Ion Translocation”, Accounts of Chemical Research 34, 488-493 (2001); Collin, J. P., Dietrich-Buchecker, C., Gavina, P., Jimenez-Molero, M., and, Sauvage, J. P., “Shuttles and Muscles: Linear Molecular Machines Based on Transition Metals”, Accounts of Chemical Research 34, 477-487 (2001); Ashton, P. R. et al., “Dual Mode ‘Co-Conformational’ Switching in Catenanes Incorporating Bipyridinium and Dialkylammonium Recognition Sites”, Chemistry European Journal 7, 3482-3493 (2001); and, Cardenas, D. J. et al., “Synthesis, X-ray Structure, and Electrochemical and Excited-State Properties of Multicomponent Complexes Made of a [Ru(Tpy)2]2+Unit Covalently Linked to a [2]-Catenate Moiety. Controlling the Energy-Transfer Direction by Changing the Catenate Metal Ion”, Journal of the American Chemical Society 121, 5481-5488 (1999).
Yet, these teachings, either singly or in combination, do not provide a satisfactory realization of a complete set of prerequisites and characteristics critically important for practical commercial application of a molecular device. Several such prerequisites and characteristics are: (1) capability of coupling to the macroscopic world, (2) capability of performing work, (3) modularity with respect to single or multi-dimensional scalability, (4) versatility, (5) robustness, (6) reversability, (7) operability in a continuous or discontinuous mode, (8) highly resolvable temporal response, and, (9) capability of being monitored during operation by a variety of different techniques.
A molecular structure, in the form of a chemical unit or module, which is potentially scalable, interactive, and/or, integratable with the macroscopic world, as part of a molecular device whose operation and function exhibit, or include, spring-like, engine-like, and/or, machine-like, behavior, is expected to be a key element in a wide range of future molecular applications.
A machine is generally defined as a device, usually having separate entities, bodies, components, and/or, elements, formed and connected to alter, transmit, and, direct, applied forces in a predetermined manner, in order to accomplish a specific objective or task, such as the performance of useful work. An engine is generally defined as a device or machine that converts energy into mechanical motion, to be clearly distinguished from an electric, spring-driven, or, hydraulic, motor operating by consuming an externally provided fuel.
Thus, a molecular structure, in the form of a chemical unit or module, featuring an interrelating collection of components and/or elements, that has the ability to store energy of predetermined chemical bonds in a particular molecular conformation, and convert the stored energy into mechanical motion, may be regarded as a molecular engine. In order to use such a molecular module as a whole or part of a molecular engine, it is necessary to control its action. One possibility relies on conditional formation and breakage of chemical bonds. Here, formation and breakage of chemical bonds translates to storage and release of potential energy, and concomitant molecular mechanical motion or movement. Although, it is quite common to find terms such as ‘molecular machines’, ‘molecular engines’, ‘molecular springs’, and other similar terms related to molecular structures and assemblies, practical implementation of the related mechanical properties, currently, is generally far from being demonstrated, for example, as highlighted by Amendola, V. et al., “Molecular Events Switched by Transition Metals”, Coordination Chemistry Reviews 190, 649-669 (1999).
To date, the inventors are unaware of prior art teaching of a synthetic molecular spring device, featuring a synthetic molecular assembly and an activating mechanism, exhibiting multi-parametric controllable spring-type elastic reversible function, structure, and behavior, operable in a wide variety of different environments. There is thus a need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have such a synthetic molecular spring device.